Winner
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: mungkinkah saat Tuhan menurunkanmu ke bumi Tuhan tengah mengalami sakit kepala? Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa memutuskan untuk menurunkanmu yang memiliki kesempurnaan malaikat?  For KakaSaku FanDay. Drable yg kepanjangan dan Fic yg kependekan. monggo RnR


Ummmm Lhyn tahu Lhyn agy hiatus n' tak seharusnya Lhyn publis fic, Tapi… KAKASAKU FANDAY…. Terlalu menggiurkan untuk tidak dirayakan, Lhyn gag bisa melewatkan moment ini gitu ajah! Jadi dengan sangat ANEH Lhyn buat fic yang sangat maksa tanpa ide sama sekali.

Warning : ANCUR BANGET! Segala komponen ancur mulai dari Gaje, Aneh, Bikin mual, Ooc, typos, dll yang bikin fic ini gag bakal terbilang sempurna.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto *AWW baru tahu kalo ternyata mas masashi itu CUAKEP!*

Winner : Lhyn Hatake

Ummm ini diluar kebiasaan Lhyn make 2nd Pov... tapi 2nd PoVnya dari sisi sakura, *jadi... Point of Viewnya yg bener apa?*

00Lhyn00

"Sudah sampai," gumam mu yang sebenarnya lebih menyerupai gerutuan atau geraman putus asa di telingaku. Pandangan mata berbeda warna mu terlihat gelap memandang bangunan rumah minimalis berpagar rendah di belakangku seolah berharap dengan begitu rumah itu bisa bergerak menjauh dari tempat kita berada.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kaka-bito," kataku meminta perhatianmu dari rumah itu, ku ulurkan tangan kecil ku meraih rahang mu yang terasa kokoh dalam sentuhanku dan menarikmu dan kau pun mendekatkan diri, mendekat padaku.

'_tok tok tok'_

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil mu dengan tak sabar, membuat kedua bola matamu berputar, kau terlihat geram.

'_Cup'_

Ku cium pipi mu sekilas kemudian mundur, meninggalkan senyum kecut di bibir tipis mu dan aku pun keluar dari mobilmu setelah menggumamkan 'bye' singkat padamu yang kau balas dengan senyum yang lebih manis.

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung keluar begitu sampai, Saku-chan?" Nii-chan ku bicara, meski kalimatnya tertuju padaku, sorot matanya jelas tertuju padamu, tak suka. Kembali ku tatap wajahmu, wajah yang kini menampilkan senyum tipis kesukaanku, membuatku ikut menampilkan senyumku.

"Tidak bisa Nii-chan… aku harus mengucapkan _'Terima kasih Kaka-bito, sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan, aku mencintaimu dan jangan perdulikan Nii-chan ku.'_ dulu sebelum keluar," gumamku, menggoda Nii-chanku, kau yang mendengar hanya mampu melebarkan senyummu.

Dan kau pun pergi setelah mengucapkan salam hormatmu pada Nii-chanku, padahal kita tahu itu sama sekali tak perlu. Sasori Nii yang lebih muda darimu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi karena kau mencintaiku, dan karena aku menghormati Nii-chanku, kau melakukan itu.

Selalu seperti ini kan Sayang? Aku harap kau tidak bosan, meski aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bosan, tapi tidak salahkan kalau aku terus berharap, Sayang?

Teruslah berusaha Sayang, aku yakin kau bisa memenangkan hati Nii-chan ku, sama seperti kau mampu memenangkan hatiku.

.

.

Aku mendengar suaramu, pagi ini. Ku buka mataku dan rambut perak mu pun menyambut, tampak indah di bawah remang lembut cahaya pagi, ah, pernahkah ku bilang aku sangat menyukai rambut perakmu? lalu belaian tangan besarmu pun menyentuh rambutku, kau sibak perlahan dengan lembut, hei, apa aku juga pernah bilang sentuhan kulitmu adalah hal paling memabukkan untukku?

Aku tersenyum untukmu saat kau melantunkan nada indah suaramu. "Selamat pagi Saku-chan…"

Aku sempat berpikir, mungkinkah saat Tuhan menurunkanmu ke bumi Tuhan tengah mengalami sakit kepala? Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa memutuskan untuk menurunkanmu yang memiliki kesempurnaan malaikat? Kalau aku yang jadi Tuhan, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu beranjak seinchi pun keluar dari surgaku.

"Kenapa kau sudah di sini pagi-pagi sekali Kaka-bito?" tanyaku pelan.

Kau hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari sisi tempat tidurku, berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamarku dan dengan sentakan tegas kau menyingkap tirainya. "Hari minggu yang menyenangkan bukan?" katamu, entah dengan maksud apa aku tak mengerti. "Ayo bangun _my princes_, kau harus membuatkan kopi untuk kami," gumam mu, masih belum cukup untuk membuatku mengerti.

Hei, sudah pernahkan ku bilang bahwa siluet punggungmu adalah pemandangan terindah untukku?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Nii-chan—"

"Akan ku menangkan hati Nii-chan hari ini," katamu penuh keyakinan.

Kau Favorite ku, semua yang ada dalam dirimu selalu mampu menarik cinta dariku. Dan sekarang aku berpikir, betapa beruntungnya aku saat Tuhan mengalami sakit kepala, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa membawamu lari dari Tuhan dan aku bisa memilikimu alih-alih Tuhan.

Atau…

Tuhan tak pernah mengalami sakit kepala, mungkin akulah yang telah memenangkan hati Tuhan hingga aku bisa memilikimu.

.

.

Aku hampir menyemburkan kembali susu pagiku saat ku lihat kau berdiri di sana, di taman belakang rumahku, mengenakan kaos oblong berlengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut yang bernoda cat di mana-mana.

"Yo, Sakura!" sapamu penuh semangat, dan kau mengacungkan tangan kananmu yang masih memegang kuas.

"Sakura, masuk. Biarkan Kakashi konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya," Nii-chanku muncul dari arah belakangku, lalu berjalan mendekat kearahmu.

Aku tertegun.

Apakau kau benar-benar mencintaiku Kakashi? Haruskah ku sebutkan bertapa sempurnanya dirimu? Dengan wajah wajah rupawanmu? Dengan kekayaan materimu? Dengan kecerdasan otakmu? Dengan kerupawanan, kekayaan, dan kecerdasan Hatimu, Kau begitu sempurna Kakashi!

Yah, Kau pasti benar-benar mencintaiku.

Aku tahu kau tulus mencintaiku, jadi jangan bertanya bila sekarang aku begitu ingin memelukmu, jangan tanyakan alasan kenapa aku menangis begitu bahagia di dadamu, dan kau tak perlu memenangkan hati Nii-chanku untuk memilikiku sepenuhnya, karena kaulah pemiliknya.

00Lhyn00

Satu pertanyaan :

Well, ummm pantaskah ini di sebut FIC?

HAPPY KAKASAKU FANDAY

Rifyu


End file.
